


Nobody Else, But Me.

by Mizzi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confessions, Emotionally Confused Mammon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!MC, First Time, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, sorta sub mammon, this whole thing is an excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzi/pseuds/Mizzi
Summary: MC has been making some friends outside of the house of Lamentation.  Mammon is possessive and unable to accept this new development.This is just self indulgent smut tbh.I kinda made MC a bit dominant because I'm projecting whoopsies.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 275





	Nobody Else, But Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a hot minute, and this is the first time I've written a reader insert. Please be gentle on me! <3  
> I'm in love with this stupid Mammon boy so I just had to write something for him.

You’ve recently gotten a bit more acquainted with living in the demon world. So much so that you’ve gained a couple of your own friends. This was only natural, as you can’t be expected to only interact with the House of Lamentation the whole time that you’re present. Of course you’d have friends. And those friends have officially invited you out for a night on the weekend, much to the disapproval of the demon brothers.  
“You’re sure you don’t want any of us to go with?” Beel mentioned while sitting on your bed, sharing a snack with you before it was time to start getting ready to go out.

“I’ll be fine. You guys are worrying too much, I’m friends with these people. If I need anything, I have my D.D.D. anyway. I will enjoy a little independence for a night,” you said, lying back on your bed next to him.

“If you’re comfortable with it,” Beel nodded quietly. Sure, none of them were necessarily happy that you were refusing to allow them along but showing some trust in you would be better than causing a drawn-out argument. You glance at your phone and see that it’s gotten to 8pm. It was time to start getting ready, so you shoo Beel out of your room. You’d need some space to get yourself dolled up. Looking into your closet you contemplated your options, how dressed up should you be for this event, anyway? You decide to go all out and put on a cute black minidress. It was tight and showed off the delicate curves of your body. You also pulled on some fishnets for good measure; yeah, maybe it was a bit “much” but you want to feel confident and sexy on your night out. Suddenly you hear your D.D.D. dinging with a text message. You see the notification from your friends, letting you know that they’re outside. You glanced in the mirror real quick, flashing a smile and started trotting towards the door.

“I’m going now! Bye guys! I’ll be safe! Love y’all!” you winked and closed the door quickly, leaving the brothers behind.  
With that they resumed their normal activities, just without your usual accompaniment. All except for Mammon, who was left absolutely dumbfounded. What is he supposed to do now? Stand around and wait for you to get back? He was left pacing around, filled with anxiety about his human. He wanted you back already. How long ago did you leave? He glances at a clock, 5 minutes, great. You didn’t even give a time that you would be returning! Should he text you and ask or would that be too much? Everyone else has busied themselves with their own hobbies but he was left here, waiting for you to return. It was fine, right? You weren’t going out to do anything crazy, right? Who were you out with anyway? Were there other guys? He felt his skin prickle at the thought of you getting close and cozy with a new guy friend that he hadn’t even gotten to meet. It wasn’t that he had feelings for you, obviously, but people ought to learn to respect what’s his.

Time passed, albeit slowly, but it passed. He wandered around the House, sat in rooms and stared at the ceilings, he tried to bother his brothers but mostly got pushed away one way or another. Finally, he landed himself in Asmo’s room, who didn’t mind the company.  
“It’s past midnight. What do you think she’s doing?” Mammon grumbled as he paced the room.

“Oh, she’s just having fun, dear,” Asmo giggled, “what, are you worried about her?”

“No! It ain’t that! I just can’t possibly imagine what she’s having so much fun doing when I’m not even there!”

“Ohhhh, so you want to be along with her, is that it? Are you jealous?”

“I didn’t say that! I’m supposed to watch over her, you know? What if she gets eaten or something? Did she even say what time she was going to be home?”  
Asmo shook his head, face contorting mildly displaying concern, “I’m afraid not, trust that she will be fine, it’s gross to see you all worried,”  
Mammon groaned, flopping himself down onto the bed; he scrolled through Devilgram waiting for time to pass and for his human to return.  
“You’re so head over heels for her,” Asmo called in a cheery voice, before continuing his night time routine with his brother’s accompaniment. Unfortunately, that accompaniment lasted longer than he had bargained for.  
Once it was 2am Mammon began to worry more. “Is anything even open this late?”  
“Plenty of things are open this late, dear,” Asmo rolled his eyes, he would much rather be getting his beauty sleep, than staying awake comforting his distraught brother.

“Anything not sketchy?”

“Someone has probably just taken her to bed, let her have fun” he joked, trying to get Mammon to shut up so he could get some sleep tonight.  
The comment itself should not have been offputting, it came from Asmo after all, it should be expected coming from him, but it didn’t sit right with Mammon. Someone taking you to bed? The thought just made his blood boil, and the thought of “mine” spiraled around in his head. He immediately sat up and stormed to his room. This wasn’t fair. You were his, he had you first. He felt himself filling with a disgusting feeling, but he wasn’t able to place quite what it was. It felt crushing inside of him, and it just kept getting worse. After a solid 20 minutes of pouting in his room and allowing his grumpiness to fester, he heard sounds coming from the hallway. He stuck his head out of his room to peak at where the noise was coming from and he saw you stumble in with a smile. You were holding your shoes, which had gotten uncomfortable while you were out, as you walked barefoot through the halls. Your mood was absolutely giddy. You had a great night and here was one of your favorite demon boys, looking out for you as soon as you got home! So cute! You raise your arm and wave at him excitedly and quickly strode towards him. You approached towards his door but were swiftly met with the door closing directly in your face. What could possibly be his problem so suddenly?

He was pouting about something, being childish as usual. You were left dumbfounded outside of his door. You gently knock against the door, “Mammon?” you inquire in a soft tone, bewildered by the sudden aggressive gesture.

“Go away, stupid human,” he called through the door.

“Mammon, I just got home, you can’t be mad at me already,”

The door swung open, “I said go away you stupid human!” he growled, before making an attempt to slam the door. You shoved your foot between the frame and the door to stop him from locking you out entirely.

“Ow,” you deadpan, “What’s your problem?”

“You should have taken someone with you.”  
You meet his comment with a sigh and a slight roll of the eyes. You shove the door a bit more open with pressure from your leg to be able to look him in the eyes while you talk to him, “That’s seriously what you’re pissy about?” he doesn’t meet your eyes while you speak to him, so you continue, “I’m allowed to have fun, Mammon. You aren’t the boss of me.”

“Where were you even at? Why were you out so late?”

“Ugh, you seriously sound like a concerned father. Is it your business where I go at night anyway? Who gave you the right?” He was taken aback by your statement. He stuttered, contemplating what he should say to you.

“I’m responsible for keeping you safe while you’re here, so obviously it is my business,” he declared, finally meeting your eyes. His face was flushed, you’re not sure if it was with anger or something else.

“We already covered the fact that I was safe the whole time! You’re being a buzzkill for no reason!” Mammon appeared to be pulling back on his defenses, so you push the door further open to be fully in his room. “What are you throwing a tantrum for?”

“I’m not being a buzzkill for not wanting you out there flaunting yourself around and winding up going home with some random guy,”

“Flaunting myself around? Mammon I went out with friends!”

“And you could’ve met someone sketchy! And then he would take you home and do all kinds of things to you!”

“Mammon, I can’t believe you’re actually freaking out over the possibility of me being eaten.”

“No!” his voice was raising, “Not that, you could’ve been… you know… doing stuff…” his face grew redder as he continued his sentence.

You’re taken aback by this statement, “Do you really think I’d go home and get it on with some random demon guy? I’m not going out to do that with anyone.” You weren’t sure if you were offended by this or not. You obviously wouldn’t go home with a random demon you’ve just met, but there shouldn’t be a problem if you did, anyway. “Seriously, this is stupid.” You turn to leave his room instead of being scolded, but are abruptly stopped by Mammon slamming his hands against the wall, locking you within his arms.

“You’re not supposed to be doing that with anyone else, but me,” he growled lowly, his eyes bore deep into yours as he spoke.

“Excuse me?”

Immediately his face flushed red. That was a confession, of sorts? It was an implication of some sort of sexual means, and a monopolization of that, at least. But this could always just be his greedy self, declaring this as his in the heat of the moment. He dropped eye contact and his arms grew limp, giving you the freedom to leave his room if you would like to. However, you reach for his face and lift his chin so he can look at you. “I’m going to need you to elaborate on that, honey.”

He slammed his lips into yours and swiftly pulled your body closer towards his. There was a mumble of “mine” before he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth to claim what was his. You relaxed into him and wrapped your arms around his neck. You hum into this kiss and take a step forward, pushing against Mammon. You open your eyes that you hadn’t even noticed you’d closed to take a glance around the room. You notice his bed a bit behind him and begin to devise a plan to bring him to it. You take a step forward, causing Mammon to stumble back slightly. Slowly but surely, while he was distracted by making out with you, you back him towards the edge of his bed. Once you are close enough you abruptly push on his shoulders, he stumbled slightly, his heels hitting the foot of the bed. He lost his balance and fell back onto the mattress. You take this opportunity to crawl on top of him and pin him down beneath you. He stares up at you, his face was flushed and his hair was splayed out in all directions, creating a beautiful halo around his head. You smile seeing his dazed expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed it, finding himself tongue tied in this situation. 

“Nobody else, but you?” you repeat his words back to him, hoping to get some sort of confirmation; hoping that he will provide some sort of approval for you to continue.

“Please?” he all but gasped beneath you, you could feel the heat radiating off of him, and his heartbeat thrumming quickly in his chest where one of your hands rested. His eyes appeared foggy, his lips were parted, and he was panting lightly, everything about him screamed desire.

You brought yourself down onto him, locking your lips with his. You fiercely took control of the kiss and brought your hands to the hem of his shirt, gradually gliding up his abs to his chest. You allowed them to rest there for a moment, before nudging up on the fabric. The kiss was broken only to yank his shirt over his head and allow you more free roam of his body. Your touch earned pleased hums of approval below you. You felt him hardening beneath you, gradually getting more excited by the feeling of your hands. You teasingly apply a little pressure to your hips, nothing that would feel satisfying but enough to stir more need within him. He whined into the kiss and tried to buck up against you, but you immediately pulled back, and shook your head.

“Hold still, okay?” you whisper to him. He gives a slightly pained expression but nods diligently. Smiling at his eager response, you begin to work your way down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. You leave behind a trail of lovemarks in the wake of your movements. You moved slowly and teasingly, filling him with anticipation. You stop just below the button of his pants, meeting a faint trail of soft hair. You kiss his pelvis gently, and glance up at him to confirm he is watching what you’re doing. With this confirmation, you smile and drag your tongue up the strip, never breaking eye contact. You feel his cock twitch in his pants, and he groans, bringing his hands to cover his red face. You were killing the poor guy with his teasing. He would never admit to how desperately aroused he is in this moment.

Suddenly, he hears the sound of a button popping and a zipper. There was the shuffle of fabricyou’re your hands begin to roam his thighs. Your touch was gentle, sweet, and soothing. He was still hiding behind his hands though, and you couldn’t have that. You gave a slight smack to his hip, which startled him out of his hiding place behind his hands. 

“I want you to look at me,” you said to him, your voice was dark and practically dripping with lust. He nodded, mouth agape, as he watched you pull down the waistband of his underwear. His hard cock immediately bounced free of its confines and stood directly at attention in front of your face. You were sure to maintain the intense eye contact as you dragged your tongue from the base to the tip. Mammon let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, and you did your best to hide the triumphant look on your face. You leaned in to suckle at the tip, swirling your tongue around the head for a moment before taking the leap to take him entirely into your mouth. He moaned loud in response, head falling back as he finds himself lost in sudden pleasure. You begin to bob your head on his cock. His hands sporadically grasped at different places around his bed, before finally landing softly on your head. He wasn’t pushing, just resting there, holding your hair lightly and grounding himself physically. He had to write this up as the best head he has received in his life. Had you practiced this? Or was he just so enamored with the fact that it way you. His precious human was doing this to him, and making him lose control. The room was filled with his groans and the wet sounds of your mouth sliding against him. “MC,” you hear him call out above you, but you continue your ministrations. “MC, hey,” he says again, but his pleas continued to fall on deaf ears, as you continue to work his cock. “No seriously, MC, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop!” with that, you pulled up to look him in the eyes. You bite your lip looking at the disheveled and breathless man in front of you. You decide to tease him a bit further.

“Does that mean you want to continue?” you ask, feigning innocence.

“Don’t tease me,” he whined, covering his face again. You giggle at his cute behavior as you crawl onto the bed to straddle him. You roll your dress up and off of your body, revealing your perky breasts. He peaked through the gaps in his fingers, and is immediately fascinated with the sight in front of him. He drew his hands away from his face and they found himself to fondle your tits. He pinched gently on your nipples, pulling lightly; his face showed pure smug satisfaction when his actions were met with a pleased sigh from you on top of him. As he continued to caress you, you began to shimmy out of your tights. This left you in just your panties above him.

You lean close to him and nibble on his ear, you whisper gently to him, “Tell me what you want, Mammon.”

“You.” He whispers.

“Hm?” you say, as you pull away from him with a smirk.

“Please,”

That was all you needed. You lift yourself to strip away your panties, and take your position above him again. His hand slid down and brushed gently against your core, feeling how wet you’ve already become. You adjust yourself to line him up with your entrance, and begin to slowly sink down onto him. He let out a choked groan at the new sensation of you around him. You continue almost painfully slow until he is entirely sheathed inside of you.  
“MC, you’re so fucking tight” he whined. His hands were squeezing at your hips. His eyebrows were knit together as he willed himself not to move until you were ready for it. His head was spinning and he felt like his body would melt beneath you. You hum in approval, feeling fully adjusted to his size, and begin to ease yourself off of his lap. Once you were lifted almost all the way off of his cock, you unceremoniously slammed yourself back down onto him. You moan in unison with him, and begin to bounce on his cock. You work yourself into a steady rhythm, with his hands on your hips helping to guide you. You completely forget about the other members of the house, as your noises steadily increase in volume. “Fuck,” you hear him gasp beneath you, and you moan in response, picking up the pace. You angle your pelvis so he hits just the right spot inside of you with every thrust, your toes begin to curl with the sudden floods of pleasure taking over your b ody.

“MC,” he called to you as she rode him. One of his hands found his way to your clit, stimulating the bud in steady circles. He began to speed up his thrusts, throwing you off of your rhythm but helping you to chase your high further. The feeling was steadily intensified as you were brought closer and closer to the edge. You found it hard to form words to indicate to him that you were soon to finish, your limbs began to feel numb at the overwhelming stimulation. All you could manage were resounding strings of expletives, in a high needy tone that you’d be embarrassed at any other time to admit existed, but you were too gone at this point to care. Your brain was so foggy with lust and your mind was filled only with the demon underneath you. Your body tenses up around him, as your mouth forms an ‘O’ and you release a silent scream. White-hot pleasure spreads throughout you, as Mammon continues to thrust into you, allowing you to ride out your orgasm.

He lets out a strangled groan of “MC” before he, too, meets his climax, his thrusts suddenly halting as his whole body jolts beneath you. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, as you laid limp against his chest. His fingers were soothingly running through your hair as you two laid in post-orgasmic bliss. Glancing up at his relaxed face, the softest giggle escapes you.

“What are you so happy about?” Mammon questioned.

“You’re just cute, sorry,” you say before placing a quick kiss to his nose.

“Hey, you can't call The Great Mammon cute! I ain't cute!"

“Sure, sure. I had fun, though,” you tease, before falling onto his chest again, nuzzling against him. You were unable to contain your smile when his arms wrapped around you to hold you close.

“Hey MC?”

“Yes?”

“Sorry that I’m selfish,”

“It’s okay, Mammon,”

“Do you like me?”

“Yes, Mammon,”

“Like… a lot?”

“So much,”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> And hit me up on twitter: https://twitter.com/demonkissxs !!  
> Love you <3


End file.
